


Be the Lake

by cegholms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Shy Derek Hale, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cegholms/pseuds/cegholms
Summary: Derek Hale likes the peace and quiet of his lake house. But he is drawn to the beautiful boy staying next door for the summer with his friends. When the group goes swimming in the lake, Derek has a hard time keeping his eyes to himself.





	Be the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song "Be the Lake" by Brad Paisley.

Derek preferred the peace and quiet. So every year, as soon as the weather was warm enough, he moved in to his family's lake house. They only ever used it for the holidays, so through most of spring and summer, Derek had the place all to himself. The only neighbor was old Mrs. Donaldson who spent most of her time puttering around the small garden surrounding her house. She would come by once in a while carrying a casserole or some other home made meal to make sure Derek was eating properly, being up there all alone without a woman to take care of him. Her words, not his.

But this year was different. Old Mrs. Donaldson was getting, well, older, and managing the lake house was getting harder. Derek had offered to help, but she had dismissed him saying "it's time for the next generation to make some happy memories in this old place." Both her children lived on the other side of the country and her grandchildren weren't old enough to see the charm in spending their summer at a lake house in the middle of nowhere, when the beach was right next to their home. Unfortunately for Derek, that meant that the house was no occupied by a loud and obnoxious group of freshly graduated college students. The minute they had arrived Derek saw his peaceful summer slipping away and considered just packing up and going home that instance. But something, or rather someone, had made him change his mind.

The guy driving one of their cars, an old beaten up blue jeep that Derek never would have guessed would be able to make the trip up here, was mesmerizing. There was no other way to put it. He had jumped out of the jeep with the same level of excitement as a kid arriving at an amusement park grinning at his friends. His smile was beautiful and made his eyes shine.

"This place looks exactly as I remember it."

One of the others, a pretty brunette, looked at Mrs. Donaldson's old house with a fond smile on her face.

"It's beautiful. How did you know about it?"

"It belongs to or neighbor. The nice one, Mrs. Donaldson, not the wicked witch of the west, Mrs. Clarke. My parents used to rent the house from her when I was a kid. I loved coming here where I could run wild without bugging my parents to much."

Derek remembers a couple with a child who used to come up here during the summers a long time ago. He remembered the boy being pretty clumsy and always falling over the roots of the trees and haphazardly flinging himself into the water from the swing hanging down by the lake. If this was that same kid, growing up had worked wonders. He was lean, but still with a nice muscle definition and broad set of shoulders. And he seemed more in control of his body now and less disaster prone. That thought had only just left Derek's mind before the guy stumbled up the stairs to the front door of the house, barely missing the pot of flowers standing next to it.

 

\---

 

Later that night, Derek was relieved to find that his temporary neighbors weren't as loud as feared. They had made a fire outside and their laughter was carried by the evening breeze through the open window in his room. But for some reason the noise didn't bother him like it normally would. Instead the sounds reminded him of the summers he spend by the lake with his sisters when they were kids. Maybe he should invite them to join him for a couple of days this year.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound right outside his window. Derek grabbed his old baseball bat and went outside to scare away whatever animal was lurking around the house. In these parts it was properly a fox. He raised the bat slightly as he rounded the corner and was met by the sight of, not a fox, but the guy from earlier jumping two feet in the air in pure terror on facing Derek and the raised bat.

"Holy shit, dude! Where did you come from? You scared the crap out of me."

Derek raised one eyebrow and pointed over his shoulder. "From inside my house. The one you're lurking around."

The guy turned his gaze towards the light coming from the window.

"Huh, guess I got a little lost among the trees. I was looking for firewood."

Derek surprised himself by letting out a small amused grunt. Was this guy for real?

"Mrs. Donaldson keeps a small pile behind the shed."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm usually the one who chops it for her."

The guy's eyes roamed Derek's chest and arms and a smirk spread across his face. "So you're like the sexy lumberjack neighbor, or what?"

"I guess. But you can just call me Derek." He had no idea where that came from. He never made jokes like that, not even with his sisters.

The guy's laughter was like music to Derek's ears. "Oh my God, dude. I think I just fell a tiny bit in love with you."

Derek didn't know how to react to that, but before he had a chance to figure it out, the guy sobered from his laugh and continued.

"Wait, did you say Derek? I think I remember you from when my parents brought me here as a kid. You're Cora's brother, right? You never wanted to play with us, always busy reading or something equally boring."

"And you're the hyperactive spaz who spend every summer with at least one part of your body in a cast."

"Does that mean I actually made an impression?" Another smirk. "The name is Stiles, by the way."

The name didn't ring any bells and apparently the confusion showed on his face.

"It's a nickname, back then my parents still insisted on calling me by my actual horrific tongue twister of a name."

"Well, Stiles, nice to meet you again. Please don't get any major injuries this time around, it's a 90 minute drive to the nearest ER."

"You too, Derek the lumberjack."

They looked at each other for a brief tension filled moment before Stiles fidgeted and broke the silence.

"I better get back to my friends before they send out a search party. Hope to see you around."

Stiles winked at him and went back through the trees, seemingly having no problem finding his way back despite the fact that he had gotten lost between them only a few minutes ago.

 

\---

 

Returning from his morning run the following day, Derek passed by the lake to see Stiles and his friends setting up camp a the small dock. The two girls, the brunette and a redhead, where laying out their towels as the the boys, Stiles and two others, were goofing around trying to push each other in the water. Stiles was wearing nothing but a pair of very well fitting swim shorts in a bright red color contrasting with his pale skin. Derek stopped in his tracks, partially hiding behind the trees, watching as one of the other boys succeeded in pushing Stiles into the lake. He heaved himself back up on the edge of the dock with a full smile on his face. Derek almost choked on air watching the water drip from Stiles' hair and run down his shoulders, back and arms before ending at the waistband of those stupid swim shorts, which clung to his ass now that they were wet.

As if he knew he was being watched, Stiles turned his gaze to the spot where Derek was standing.

"Hey, it's the sexy lumberjack neighbor." Turning to face his friends' confused looks, he added, "this is Derek, the guy I told you about last night. Derek, come meet my friends."

Stiles waved at him, signaling him to come over. Making his way over to the group, Derek prayed that his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing would be contributed to the fact that he had been running and not as his reaction to the sight of Stiles half naked and wet.

"Here, have a seat." The redhead moved aside a cooler to make room for Derek beside her. He sat down feeling slightly awkward, a feeling which only intensified as Stiles threw himself down on the towel right next to Derek. The sunlight caught in the water still glistening on his skin and Derek found it very hard not to stare. Stiles gestured with his hands above his as he spoke.

"So I guess introductions are in order. Scott over there is my best friend in the whole wide world", he said in a childish voice, which Derek shouldn't find adorable, pointing at a guy with a slightly crooked jaw and a goofy grin. "The lovely lady by his side is his girlfriend Allison. The redheaded bombshell on your left is Lydia, the only girl in the world that could turn me straight, if only she didn't have some weird affection for this douchebag."

At that last comment, Stiles bumped his foot against the leg of the guy who had thrown him in the lake. Lydia leaned towards Derek and whispered, "his name is Jackson and he is a douchebag, but he's my douchebag."

Derek didn't really pay attention. Stiles' casual comment on his own sexuality had thrown him a bit of course. Not in a bad way though. If Stiles was gay, that meant he might have a chance, right?

Derek ended up spending most of the day with Stiles and his friends, hanging out at the lake. At one point he had almost gotten caught staring at Stiles' naked chest, letting his gaze follow the trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the waistline of those damn red shorts. To hide his telling blush, Derek decided to jump in the lake and cool down, not noticing Stiles' hungry glare as he watch him take of his t-shirt before diving in.

Not wanting to impose, and being in desperate need of some special alone time, Derek declined the groups offer of joining them for dinner. The minute he was alone in his house he went straight for his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. The image in his head of Stiles' wet chest drying off in the sun was so vivid that he hardly had to touch himself before he was biting into his pillow, suppressing a loud rumbling groan.

 

\---

 

When Derek awoke the next morning it was to the sound of a car leaving the neighboring house. He figured that Stiles and his friend were going shopping or sightseeing. So after breakfast he decided to go down to his favorite spot under the large tree by the lake, bringing his favorite book, counting on the distraction of Stiles being gone for at least a while. But getting there he found Stiles lying underneath said tree, a book in his hands.

"I thought you said reading was boring."

Stiles jumped at Derek's question having not seen him coming down. Derek couldn't help noticing the slight blush appearing on Stiles' face do to the surprise and he started thinking of other ways to achieve the same result.

"It was, back when I was six years old and wanted my friend's cool older brother to notice me. And now that you have, I see no need to not let my inner nerd shine bright."

Stiles looked at him with a cheeky glint in his eyes, that made Derek wonder if he had noticed how he had been staring at him the day before. Doing his best to ignore the butterflies spreading in his stomach, Derek sat down next to Stiles, resting his back against the wide trunk of the tree.

"Uh! Pillow!"

Derek had no time to figure out what Stiles meant by that exclamation, before the younger guy had rearranged himself, now resting his head on Derek's thigh. He instantly froze, having no idea how to react. But Stiles merely reopened his book and continued reading as if this level of intimacy between them was completely normal. Derek spend the following ten minutes staring at Stiles, trying desperately to remember how to breathe. As his pulse slowed down he tried focusing on his book, failing miserably. The silence only made him focus all his attention towards the feeling of Stiles' head against his thigh, only the thin fabric of his own swim shorts separating them. Aiming at a casual tone, not quite sure if he was successful, Derek asked;

"Why aren't you with your friends today?"

"They decided it was couples day and I didn't really feel like being the fifth wheel. Much rather stay here with you."

That last statement was delivered as casual as a comment about the weather and Stiles once again turned his attention to his book, leaving Derek even more freaked out than before.

The sun crept higher in the sky and soon the shadow beneath the tree made way for the warming rays. Stiles rested his book on his chest, closed his eyes and turned his face towards the light. The movement stretched his neck and Derek found himself battling the urge to run his fingers, and tongue, along the taunt skin from Stiles' collarbone to his ear.

"Mmmm...this is nice", Stiles mumbled. Hearing the sound of pleasure from him made Derek clench his hands around his book, dangerously crumbling a few pages. In one surprisingly fluent motion, Stiles suddenly sat up and pulled off his shirt. Derek mourned the loss of Stiles' head in his lap, but the sight of his pale skin was an acceptable compensation. He completely zoned out following an intricate pattern of moles scattered across Stiles' shoulder. His wandering thoughts were interrupted by Stiles waving something orange in front of him.

"Would you mind?"

Derek focused on whatever it was Stiles was shoving in his face, realizing that it was a bottle of sunscreen. Did Stiles want him to rub it on his back? With his hands? Touching Stiles' naked skin? He could feel the panic rising in his chest again.

"Come on dude, I burn just by looking at the sun."

Stiles had already shoved the sunscreen into Derek's hand and turned his back to him. If he refused to help, Stiles would ask why. So, with slightly unsteady hands, he uncapped the bottle and poured a fitting amount into his hand. Setting the bottle aside, he rubbed the sunscreen between his palms before resting his hands on Stiles' shoulders. Event through the lotion his skin felt smooth and warm. Derek let his hands wander down Stiles' back, his thumbs brushing the waistline of his shorts before returning back up. On the way he applied a tiny amount of pressure along Stiles' spin all the way up to his hairline, making him sigh with pleasure. The sound was both terrifying and encouraging and Derek let his hands follow the line of Stiles' broad shoulders all the way down his biceps, giving them a gentle squeeze, before returning to his neck.

"Oh my God, that feels so good." Stiles' voice was husky and low. "I wouldn't object to a full body massage if you're offering."

Derek huffed out a nervous laugh and slowly removed his hands from Stiles' shoulders. He could feel his cheeks burning and was thankful that Stiles still had his back to him. Being realistic, Derek knew that Stiles had flirted with him more than a few times during the last two days. But he had always been awkward in such situations, never really knowing how to make the first move and instead just going with it when people threw them self at him. Which sort of happened pretty often, considering Derek's less than sparkling personality. Not that Derek was a manwhore, as his youngest sister liked to call him, but he wasn't a prude either and he knew perfectly well what he looked like. But being obvious in working that to his advantage and showing his interest clearly never turned out right. He never knew what to say and instead ended up just staring at people like a freak. Which was what he was doing right now. He hadn't even noticed that Stiles had turned back around and was trying to get his attention.

"Dude? Are you with me? I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I know I have a tendency to ramble, well not just a tendency, and my brain to mouth filter is faulty at the best of times. So sometimes I just blurt out whatever my brain, or in this case body, reacts to. But to my defense, I kind of thought you played for the right team by the way you were staring at me yesterday."

"What? Team?" Derek was struggling to keep up with Stiles' rant. He had apparently noticed the staring and... "Oh...well, yeah."

"Yeah?" One side of Stiles mouth perked up into a half smile. "So...?"

So, what? Derek had no idea what to do. Stiles was clearly giving him permission to make a move and still he couldn't figure out how. So being the coward that he clearly was, he went with the same solution as the day before.

"I'm...uhm...going for a swim."

He got up and pulled of his shirt. Looking back over his shoulder to see how badly he had pissed Stiles off, he was surprised to see him staring intently at Derek and somehow managing a smirk while simultaneously biting his lower lip. He was clearly enjoying the show. Derek mustered every ounce of confidence he had and very slowly and deliberately stretched his arms above his head and rolled his shoulders before jumping, head first, into the water. As he surfaced he heard a splash behind him and turned around to see Stiles swimming towards him.

"Thought I'd join you. But I have to warn you though, I'm not that strong a swimmer, I might need you to support me."

Stiles slowly reached out his hands towards Derek, silently asking him to hold on to them. His eyes were full of mischief and as soon as Derek reached out to grab him, Stiles let his hands slide up Derek's arms, settling on his shoulders. The action made Derek swallow and choking on a mouthful of lake water.

"Don't you dare drown on me, big guy. I won't be able to drag all those muscles to safety. Wouldn't mind giving you CPR, though."

"Is that your way of saying that you want to kiss me?"

"Finally he gets it!", Stiles exclaimed.

Derek blushed as he tried his best to keep eye contact. "Sorry, I'm really not that good at the whole flirting thing."

"Luckily for you, I'm an amazing flirter", Stiles said with a wink.

"Is that even a word?"

Before Stiles could even try to pretend to be offended, Derek dragged him closer to edge of the lake, seeking a shallower spot. As soon as his feet hit the sandy bottom he pulled Stiles closer, not quite achieving the tentative embrace he was going for. Instead the combination of the recently applied sunscreen and the water made Stiles' skin slippery and Derek's hands slipped across his back resulting in their chests colliding with a hard wet slap.

"Like it rough, do you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Stiles crashed his lips hard against Derek's and rapped his arms tighter around his neck, sliding one hand into his hair. Despite the forcefulness of it all Stiles' lips were still soft against his and Derek felt amazing. He spread out the fingers on one hand between Stiles' shoulder blades and let the other travel down along his side. Brushing his fingers against his hipbone made Stiles shutter and moan slightly against Derek's lips. Encouraged by the sound, Derek let his hand continue down the curve of Stiles' ass lifting him up. The buoyancy of the water made it easy for Derek to carry Stiles' weight one handed and Stiles immediately caught on and rapped his legs around Derek's waist. Their lips never parted through the movement, but the kiss turned slower and more passionate and Stiles was sliding his tongue against Derek's lips, silently asking for more. Derek was more than willing to comply and parted his lips, meeting Stiles' tongue with his own.

"Imaveacomfessuin..." Stiles was trying to speak without letting go of Derek's lips.

Derek broke away, earning a disappointed whine from Stiles. He gave him a small peck on his swollen lips before raising an eyebrow in question.

Stiles looked slightly embarrassed. "I have a confession to make."

Derek panicked. Stiles properly had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, back home or something equally bad. The water suddenly felt cold and goosebumps appeared on his arms. Stiles immediately picked up on Derek's reaction, grabbing his face in both hands and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"No no, it's nothing bad, I swear. Embarrassing maybe, but not bad."

Derek relaxed a little seeing the sincerity in Stiles' expression.

"It might have been my idea to send my friends on that double date today."

He was biting his lover lip looking at Derek through his long dark lashes, a tiny drop of water caught at the edge of one eye.

"I had this big elaborate plan to woo you, so I needed them out of the way to be alone with you."

The last bit of panic left Derek and he pulled Stiles back in, whispering against his lips.

"What did you plan to do after the wooing part?"

Stiles tightened his legs around Derek as he began demonstrating the rest of his plan. Derek felt the heat return to his body, but the goosebumps stayed.


End file.
